Lost Hearts and Souls
by ShiroiMage
Summary: Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent find themselves stranded in a new land and caught in the middle of a holy war they know little about. They must overcome their past demons and forge new alliances to destroy the planet’s true evil, St. Ajora. CloudxTifa SephxAeris
1. No Luck to Spare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Squresoft characters, ideas, ect, although if I did I'd be one happy lil onna!

**Lost Hearts and Souls**

Chapter 1: No Luck to Spare:

The life stream began to swell, spilling forth and covering the earth. Tifa stared in awe as she watched green vapor rise high into the star filled sky. Near her, on the deck of the High Wind are Barret, Cloud, and Vincent. The rest of her friends and the Highwind crew are in the cockpit. Everyone has their full attention on the giant ball of fire fast approaching, Meteor. The Highwind shakes violently, and Tifa looses her grip on the railing and crashes into Cloud.

Cloud "You OK?" He secures an arm around her waist helping her regain her balance, while giving her his boyish grin. Tifa gives him a weak smile. Being that close to him always made her heart flutter. She couldn't stop the blush growing on her face, even as she mentally cursed her self for being so weak. 

Tifa "Sorry" she says avoiding eye contact.

Cloud simply nods and begins to wonder how the others are holding up. He looks over at Barret who looks an unsightly shade of green.

"Barret you ok over there?" yells Cloud. Barret tries his best to look cool, only halfway succeeding. Only the knowledge that Marlene was miles away from this hellish sight kept him together.

"Fucking peachy" Barret replies sarcastically

_Ulp, I think I'm gonna be sick, _Barret braces himself as the ship continues to vibrate.

Cloud holds Tifa's hand to reassure her and she gives him a look of pure gratitude. Nearby Vincent's face holds an unreadable expression. Behind his scarf, he's smirking at the absurdity of it all.

_We save the world from Sephiroth only to be blown to bits by Meteor, seems fitting._ He thinks crossly. Death holds no fear over him as his guilt-ridden soul believes it is what he deserves for allowing Lucrecia and the child be sacrificed to science. His blood red eyes narrow, as he contemplates the fate set before them, and his companions.

Down in the cockpit, the crew scurries about trying their best to keep the Highwind stable.

"Ahhh, what should I do?" screams a pilot in training Lv4.

The novice pilot begins running in circles. Cid stops barking orders to the other pilots temporarily when he sees one of them in hysteria. He strolls up to the young man and jacks him up by his collar.

"Get control of yourself you idiot! Go back to your station and get to #$ work! " Yells Cid.

"Y, yes sir!" The young man wipes Cid's spittle from his face and runs back to his assigned area. Cid fishes around in his pockets to find he only has only one Cigarette left.

"Damn, I'll save you for the last, " he says to the cigarette, and shoves it in his coat pocket.

RedXIII paces back and forth, tale swishing, wondering if he's lived up to Seto's expectations.

In the corner across from him Yuffie clutches to the stuffed body of Cait Sith_. I've worked so hard to collect all of this loot for Wutai's future but Gawd now we're all gonna eat it._

"I don't wanna die," wails Yuffie

Cid struggles to keep control at the helm. For some reason all he can think about is Shera, and of how good she's been to him. Yuffie's wailing pierces into his thoughts.

"Shut your yap will ya?" She answers only by crying louder.

Cid pulls out his last cigarette and takes a nice long drag.

_We're screwed,_ he thinks calmly

The ship shakes even more violently. While holding Tifa's hand Cloud looks at her in a new way, as if seeing her for the first time. Her long black hair and slim body are outlined in the red glow of Meteor. He realizes just how devastatingly beautiful she really is. He squeezes her hand. Her wine colored eyes lock with his, making it hard to swallow.

"Tifa I..I want to thank you for believing in me. His throat feels so dry, as if there is sand coating it. He turns away scratching the back of his head momentarily. "Tif, if we survive this…"

With a sudden jolt the Highwind swings hard to the left and Cid looses control of the ship. His last cigarette falls from his mouth, and he manages to step on it before it rolls away. He looks up to see Meteor staring him in the face. It's _really_ #$ close now.

"SHI----T!" yells Cid

Everyone is tossed about the aircraft. Cloud is tossed into the air and almost thrown over, but Tifa catches hold of his hand.

"Cloud!" She cries, watching him dangle off the side of the ship.

She grips his hand determined not to let go, but he's slipping. After everything they've been through together, she simply cannot lose him now. Cloud clenches his teeth grabbing the railing with his other hand, and begins to hoist his self up. Yet another surge of energy hits the Highwind and Tifa is thrown away from him, landing flat on her back.

Cloud losses his grip completely and falls.

"_No!_" She screams. Tears begin welling in her eyes as her mind thinks how unfair it is. Her best friend, and protector torn from her in the blink of an eye. She never even got to tell him the truth she'd harbored in her heart all these years.

"No.." She mutters in a low voice as a determined look forms on her face. Her eyes searched around frantically until they found the rope ladder tethered nearby. She didn't think twice, couldn't, not with so much on the line. The martial artist jumped over the railing after Cloud. Her blood rushed to her head as she nose-dived through the sky in an attempt to catch up with him. He was in her sights and nearing, just a little closer. It was then that the ladder's slack ran out, jarring her whole body. Tifa held on in a daze of grief and pain, dangling in the sky.

Up above Vincent noticed the threads of the rope unraveling fast from strain, just before they snapped. The silent gunman moved so quickly no one actually saw it happen. If there was one person on the team he had truly grown to respect and even admire, it was that martial artist. He sprinted to the edge and vaulted off in a swirl of crimson cape and ebon hair. Tifa's mind was focused only on her soldier as she freefell through the sky. She fainted just as Vincent grabbed her held tight as they plummeted to the ground. The wind ripped at his hair and stung his eyes as he tried to transform into chaos. It was no use, when he needed the foul beast it would not summon.

_It would seem this is the end,_ he thought before succumbing to darkness.

As Cloud falls to his death he feels strangely relaxed. In his mind's eye he could still see Tifa's face calling to him over the airships railing. He'd held on to her hand as long as he could, not only for himself but also for the promise he'd made to her.

"I'm sorry Tifa.." He fixes his gaze on the blinking lights of the airship. The light suddenly becomes increasingly bright, until he has to close his eyes.

_So bright and warm._

"Take my hand " speaks a familiar voice.

He knows the voice but can't quite place it. He opens his eyes only to find he's no longer falling through the sky, but...floating? Green translucent bubbles dance before his eyes.

"Lifestream...?" He wonders

" Time is running out, come on take my hand Cloud." Begs a familiar voice.

"Who's there?"

At first all he can see are the bubbles, then a hand. He obeys and grabs the soft slender hand. A face comes into view. He sees a beautiful girl with very long brown hair waving around her.

"Could it really be…her?. " He breaks out into a cold sweat upon realizing who was before him. He recalled how she looked when he laid her to rest in the Ancient City. When the truth hits him his eyes become as wide as saucers. He stares longingly into those emerald green eyes.

"Aeris" he softly whispers. He begins to wonder if he's already dead.

"Mm hmm, yes I understand, " She murmurs, as if speaking with someone only she can hear.

" I'm sorry, the planet needs you. " she gives him a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Though he doesn't fully understand what's happening he's just relived to see her again.

"The city, please go there Cloud." She takes her hand away and begins to glow. A light envelopes her, brightens, then she 's gone. He notices there is a pink ribbon in his hand. He clutches it.

"Wait" He shouts

"In Zarghidas…. " Aeris' voice echoes through the mist. The bubbles condense and obscure his vision. He closes his eyes and begins to feel a pulling sensation about him. There is a loud roaring sound in his ears, which becomes nearly deafening. Then all is quiet.

Ramza Beoulve wanders aimlessly through the streets of Zarghidas City. It's late in the evening, and the normally crowded streets are empty. Ramza thinks back to all of the battles he's faced. He wonders if all the fighting will ever end.

"Excuse me."

Ramza, lost in his thoughts, was caught completely off guard and nearly jumps at the sound of her voice.

"Ahh! cough Ahem, Hello" he replies shakily

The woman stifles a laugh. Ramza notices that she's dressed in the white cloak most common healers. He thinks how fragile she looks with her quaint pink dress and big brown boots. She has the most enchanting green eyes he's ever seen.

"Would you like to buy some flowers, they're only a single gold"

_Flowers? I can't believe she's selling flowers in a time like this_. After a moment he remembers Beowolf and Reis. Surely he would want to give them to her as a gift.

"Sure, why not." She hands him three long stem roses for one gold.

"Thank you." The woman looks at him for a while. She thinks he's fairly handsome, and about in his early twenties.

_Maybe he's an army commander?_ "Few people actually take the time to buy flowers these days. _What ever happened to all the chivalry?_ "Man, what I wouldn't give for MY knight in shinning armor to come and take me away!" she blurts out. Ramza gives her and odd look.

_Oh man, he must think I'm a complete nut. _

She smiles and quickly leaves to cover her embarrassment.

"It's just the times," he murmurs gazing into the sky. Returning his attention to the fresh red roses his mind is filled with images of his kidnapped sister.

"Alma.." His other hand clenches his sword as continues on his way. It is late in the evening, and he must return to the others and prepare for the next assault.

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction, which I'm really enjoying writing. It is actually a rewrite from a few years ago so please R&R to let me know if I should continue on with this madness

Tiffany Hartline


	2. Celestial Device

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Squresoft characters, ideas, ect, although if I did I'd be one happy lil onna!

**Lost Hearts and Souls**

Chapter 2: Celestial Device:

Mustadio and Ramza ride through the grassy plains by chocobo. They are on their way to Goug Machine City to test their newly acquired Cancer stone. Mustadio can't wait to reach his father's house and chats eagerly with Ramza. Ramza's mind is not exactly on the conversation though.

"Only two more Zodiac stones to go eh?" Mustadio grins in anticipation of tonight's experiment. It is the chance of a lifetime, that strange artifact they found could be the key to unlocking mysteries of the old technology.

"Yea" the lancer answers not really listening.

Thunder rumbles overhead and the sun becomes blotted out by the gathering clouds. The wind picks up as the first few droplets of rain begin to fall.

" We still have to get Leo and Virgo, but now we can test the Cancer stone on that strange machine ..blah, blah..." he continues.

"Do you think they are evil?" Ramza asks, signaling to his bird to speed up.

"The stones? Well.." The excited gleam in the engineer's eyes dim a little as he considers the question. _Many of the victims who have grasped the zodiac stones did mutate in to hideous beasts. Of course those same "victims" lusted after the stone's power like hungry dogs and tried to destroy all opposition. _

"They seemed to be more of a mirror to the soul, so I couldn't say for certain. Of course this is simply my speculation Ramza." The wind picks up ruffling the yellow feathers of the birds and sending waves across the grassy field.

"Humph, perhaps.." Ramza becomes angry with himself for allowing his sister to be kidnapped.

_If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. _

"Looks like a bad storm, we should hurry. "

_Yes, I can definitely feel something brewing in the air. _

The young lancer yanks hard on the reins of his bright yellow chocobo and Mustadio follows suit. The birds wark in unison as they speed towards the city splashing through the mud.

The sun has set and by the time they've reached Mustadio's home the storm has begun in earnest. Upon entering the young Beoulve notices the house is covered in scrolls and half finished experiments.

"Make yourself at home Ramza" As they strip off their sodden gear Mustadio's father, Besrodio greets them. His face is an older, more weathered version of his son on a tall healthy frame. Working on the heavy machinery found through out the city has given him a fairly solid physique.

"Ah so this is the fine young man, who saved your skin! A good one you are, not like most Nobles at all. " The older man gives him a hearty slap on the back, which through effort didn't knock him over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ramza nods, only slightly uncomfortable with the comment. Mustadio makes a beeline straight for a large bulky object hidden under a simple cloth in the center of the room.

"Finally, we have the power source for it." He whips the cloth off of the device, sending dust flying everywhere.

"So what IS this thing again?" Ramza stares at the strange contraption, the metallic sphere has beams branching out of the sides. The celestial object reminds him of a giant key attached to a globe. The sign of cancer has been etched its wooden base. Besrodio is more than happy to give a lecture on the known history of the artifact, however his son cuts him off.

"We're not entirely sure, we believe it to be some kind of forwarding device. The only way to know for sure is with the help of this zodiac stone. "

The pink stone gleams when he holds it up in the light.

"I just hope this isn't like that robot incident..." he mutters

Mustadio unconsciously cringes as his mind strays back to that painful day. At the command of Ramza the robot really let him have it.

Everyone laughs, except Mustadio

"Anyway, let's get on with this."

He places the stone in the metal slot, and it fits perfectly. Something inside the machine clicks, and it begins to hum softly. Electricity crackles and arcs around the device. A blue light expands from the center of the device, increasing in brightness. Everyone has to shield their eyes from the blinding light. As the machine stops, the lights flicker and go out.

"What the hell happened!" Ramza lowers his arm that was shielding his eyes.

The room is pitch black and no one can see a thing. The young lancer stands still not wanting to accidentally set off any of their other dangerous experiments.

"Did it work?" Mustadio is practically salivating in anticipation.

"I'll get some candles, I still haven't found away to keep electricity going for more than a few days. "

Mustadio's father is the first person to harness the power of lightening. His house is the only one that has it, but he still has a few bugs to work out in the generator.

"Aww man why now?" the engineer grumbled.

Ramza bumps into someone in the darkness.

"Sorry didn't mean to hit you Mustadio."

"Say what? I've over here with my dad."

Lightning flashes and illuminates the room briefly. Ramza sees a man about his age with spiky hair and piercing blue eyes frowning at him.

" Oh, Shit!"

Besrodio strikes a match and lights some candles. Everyone stares at the young man. He's dressed in a blue pants and sleeveless top with some of the craziest hair Ramza's ever seen.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was getting caught in the current." The stranger looks around seeming disoriented.

"Hmm mm we were right, I've read about this before, It must be some kind of forwarding device."

"You mean like a time machine!" Ramza's eyebrows rose in pure disbelief.

"Exactly."

"Well his clothes are quite odd." he says shaking his head.

"My...name is ...Cloud..yes, Cloud." Ramza overcomes his shock and walks over to him.

"My name's Ramza and these are my friends." Cloud looks around taking in his surroundings, and then focuses on Ramza.

"I don't care about names, what I need's a battlefield. Yea that's it...I'm a member of SOLDIER!"

"Geez, what a jerk!" Mustadio remarks, frowning at the newcomer.

Cloud begins to feel strange, and then begins to see flashes of his past life and friends. The man with the long white hair flies down. His long shinning blade aimed at the innocent woman praying below...

"What 's this? My eyes are burning my fingers are tingling...stop! Stop...phiroth!" They all stare as Cloud grabs his head as if in pain.

"What a weirdo." Mustadio mutters, as his hand inches nearer his gun at his side.

"I must go to that place." Cloud looks around, sees the door, and runs past the strange people.

"Who was he?"

Tiffany Hartline


	3. Playing in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Squresoft characters, ideas, ect, only the events that unfold before you.

**Lost Hearts and Souls**

Chapter 3: Playing in the Rain

As the young soldier ran out into the warm drizzling rain his mind was awash with confusion. Question upon question begging to be answered right now.

_OK, Ok get a hold of yourself, one step at a time Strife. _ Taking a deep breath, he steadied his nerves. _First I need to find some kind of weapon._ He ran his left hand over his damp hair while scanning the unfamiliar surroundings. Black smoke rose into the air from the various coal refineries giving the city a menacing feel. Around the right side of Mustadio's house was a pile of wood from a disassembled wagon. Amongst the pile he found a long, hefty 2x4 with a rusty nail hammered through it near the end.

"Heh, perfect, firearms are for wimps" Across the street a lone thief watched him from the shadows. At first he thought the foreigner to be the perfect victim. Seeing the blond man grin with a slightly crazed gleam in his eyes quickly changed his mind.

Weapon in hand, he began wandering through the "machine city" until he reached the city gates. He didn't know exactly where he was headed but he continued on by instinct. Something was pulling him east, so east he went. "_Please go there…" he_ turned her words over again in his mind. _Zarg-something wasn't it?_

As he traveled he was awed by the beauty of the landscape. The plant life seemed greener than he ever remembered it, and the creatures were certainly exotic. All of the towns had a very rustic feel, like something he'd seen in history books. For a time he thought maybe he was lost in an uncharted area of his world, but deep down he knew something far more disturbing had occurred.

On a particularly cool evening travel his suspicions were confirmed. He'd decided to make a fire due to the chilly wind cutting through his light uniform. _The seasons are changing. How long has it been…? _After gathering and arranging the necessary timber he raised his hand over the wood summoning fire as he had countless times in the past. As he sat down upon the cool grass it struck him; he didn't have a single materia on him. _It's just not possible." _ Cloud bowed his head in deep thought, staring at his hand that called fire. The stranger's words echoed in his mind. _"..some type of forwarding device…"_

"It doesn't make any sense." Frustrated, he flopped onto his back with a sigh. He lifted his eyes to the stars comforted by the familiar constellations blanketing the sky. Alone, the blond warrior thought of his friends and teammates until his tired mind fell asleep.

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when Cloud's wanderings led him to a bustling trade city. Having earned a fair amount of gold from the monsters along his travels he decides to take sleep in a bed tonight and stock up on supplies. He takes a seat at the bar, and orders a drink from the bartender. The bartender slides the mug skillfully across the bar top. He stops it easily with his left hand. As he drinks he becomes lost in a sea of thoughts.

_Something's familiar about the way they slid me that glass.. _He looks up for the bartender, but doesn't see anyone.

_Oh, well, the real question is where am I, and HOW did I get here? _ He though for the hundredth time, frowning into his glass. A burly man in leather armor with greasy brown hair swaggers up behind him.

"Lookey here at this Noble's funny clothes!" he says loudly. Aside from inwardly cringing at the man's breath Cloud ignores him and continues sipping his brew.

"What's the matter spiky? Cat got ya tongue?" Several of the inn's patrons in the bar stare, and some begin laughing.

"Get lost. " Not to be ignored the man grabs the back of Cloud's shirt. The frustrations of the blond man's ordeals finally boil over.

" That's IT!"

Cloud grabs the man's arm and flings him over the counter top into the wine shelf. There's a loud sound of glass shattering as the ruffian falls to the floor. Others take a run at Cloud, but end up just like the first or worse. Soon there is an all out bar fight ragging on. Cloud takes the opportunity to leave during the confusion.

"Damn idiots, I'd better get some protection." Having broken his trusty 2x4 in some monster's corpse a while back he decides to buy a sturdier weapon. He goes into the nearby weapons shop, and buys Diamond Armor. He notices a giant sword hanging on the wall.

" I want that one." he says pointing at the huge sword. The shopkeeper raises an eyebrow looking at Clouds light frame.

" THAT thing? Why the Buster Sword is very rare antique!"

"That's the one I want." he states matter of fact.

He buys the Buster sword, and practices with it. The shopkeeper is amazed that a man his size is able to hold it let alone USE it so well! Cloud strolls out of the door feeling a good deal better. He notices a girl with a flower basket singing the most beautiful song in the street. He stops and listens to her with his mouth hanging open.

Early one morning a flower girl walks through the peaceful town. Well it was peaceful after the noise from the tavern died down. She pulled her hood up to keep the wind from tossing her wavy brown locks around her face. She takes a dandelion from her basket and stares at it before remembering her reoccurring dream of a man with sea blue eyes. The dream seemed so real to her she couldn't help thinking there was something more to it. She sighs and begins to quietly sing her favorite song.

"Now here, I stand. Oh in the morning sunshine. Dreaming only of that Promised

Land. Somewhere they say, beyond the great horizon, lies a beautiful island.

Everyone says he longs at heart for Shangri-La, but that it's a nowhere land after all.

How I wonder why no one tries to sail out looking for a strange paradise!

In my dreams I've seen people there, exchanging words of love and care. In the

bright sunbeams they're dancing with the birds, and they're singing all day long

beside the streams. One day, some day you'll surely find me sailing away. For

the white beach of that promised land. "

When she finishes she notices a strange looking man in blue staring at her.

"Is my singing THAT bad?" Cloud snaps out of his trance when he realizes that she's talking to him.

" N, no it was ..beautiful." He stares at her, mouth agape, with his heart going a mile a minute. She looked so much like the girl he'd failed to protect, some bodyguard he turned out to be.

"What's the matter? Do I remind you of someone? " She folded her hands behind her back and leaned closer playfully.

"It's nothing." He turns away abruptly and leaves to the find an inn. He didn't want to start accosting every brown haired flower peddler in the street.

She watched the strange man leave then began to walk home when she revitalizes that he's the guy from her dreams. She's about to go after him when the local gang stops her.

_Oh, I can't stand these jerks._ The group starts to encircle her cutting off any chance of escape. The leader of the group, Grey, is a rather buff guy with jet-black hair and eyes. He strolls up to her looking her up and down with his beady eyes.

" I thought we told you not to sell anything in our neighborhood. Grey admires her body, practically raping her with his eyes.

" I guess it's time for you to pay up, heh. Other members begin leering, and calling out crude remarks.

"I'm only selling flowers.." she stated meekly

"Oh but there is a flower I do intend to take." He says in a low menacing voice. Her eyes widen as she realizes what his intentions are. He advances toward her, grabs her around the waist, and then tries to kiss her. Aeris struggled in his grasp. _Help, someone please.._ She sees his lips closing in on her, and shuts her eyes.

"Come to papa." Just as he's about to make contact a fist plants an upper cut square in his chin. He's knocked backwards a few feet and sits their stupefied.

_How could SHE hit me like that? Ow, that's smarts. _After the spinning stars fade he looks for Aeris, but sees a guy with Spiky blond hair glaring down at him.

"Keep your paws OFF of her!" he warned. One of the gang members shoves the girl to the ground, while the others draw their weapons. The sound of riders can be heard approaching.

"Cloud! " Ramza, Agrias, T.G Cid, and the rest of his army appear as Grey staggers to his feet.

" Attack them you idiots! "Ramza doesn't wait for the others to move. He focuses in on a female archer aiming her bow at him, and jumps.

" It's good to be a lancer! " he says to himself as he soars up high.

As an enemy knight engages Cloud a loud CRACK is heard. The knight uses an armor break technique to demolish his diamond armor.

" You bastard, that was brand new!" He feels his limit gauge start to rise. He decides to stay where he is and beat the crap out of this guy, not noticing the two wizards casting Bolt3s on him. Agrias and Cid team up to help save Cloud.

" Lightning Stab!" They call in unison as white-hot electricity shoots forth from their swords, and frying the unsuspecting wizards. Their bodies shake violently as the lightning pulses through them. Their bodies fall limp to the ground, and smoke rises from their tattered robes.

Meanwhile the female archer looks around for Ramza, realizing the charge +5 wasted." BANZAI!" he yells from above. Blood spatters his clothing as his spear cuts right through her.

The last thing the knight saw was his own reflection in the Buster Sword, before Cloud swatted him with the flat of his blade. The knight counters just before he falls to the ground. He slashes Cloud across the arm and blood begins to ooze down his upper arm.

Cloud wanted desperately to use his limit, but he couldn't quite get it mentally. The flower girl stared in shock at the fighting around her.

_I just wish there was something I could do to help_. She looked around and spotted a wooden rod propped against a nearby building. She put down her basket, and began practicing with it. After a moment she was spinning it like a pro.

"Well then… " She turned around to face the group leader.

" I'll get you now, you little bitch. " He stalked towards her spitting out a few of his teeth. She dodged just as he swung at her, grazing her cloak. His head still hurt from earlier, and he lost his balance after his swing. The young woman spun her rod for momentum, then hit him with across his shoulder causing a whacking sound. She jumped up and down very pleased with herself.

Growling he lunged at her, but Agrias used Holy Explosion which almost and finished him off. She saw him coming and picked up a rock.

" I hate to do this but.." She hit him right in the side of his head. His eyes rolled up and he stayed on the ground this time. After seeing their leader beaten, the remaining group members scatter down the back alleys.

" Very well executed!" Ramza ginned at her.

" Thanks. " She said weakly. She could still feel her heart pounding rapidly.

" Are you ok?" Cloud looked her over carefully, aside being a bit disheveled she seemed all right.

" Yes fine, thanks to you guys! " T.G Cid walked up to her and bowed with a sweep of his brown cloak.

" Not a problem my lady. What is your name?" he asked, taking her hand. _A bit melodramatic isn't he? _She thought smiling all the same.

" My name is Aeris, pleased to me you. " Cloud didn't hear the sound of his heavy blade hitting the street.

" Aeris...Aeris! It really IS you!"

**A/N:** Music really influences the mood of my writing and since I always envision Aeris singing that song I just couldn't help myself. The song Aeris sings is from the Final Fantasy Pray CD.

Tiffany Hartline


	4. Life Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Squresoft characters, ideas, ect, only the events that unfold before you.

**Lost Hearts and Souls**

Chapter 4: Life Two

_Immense pain pulsating through me. Where am I?_ _What's happening to me? _His world was one of exquisite pain, searing through his body. _ Can't think, it's too much_." Crimson mixed with platinum as blood flowed freely from the thousands of slashes across his face and body. In time the pain subsided and the weakened warrior opened his eyes with effort. Slowly his surroundings came into focus.

He found himself alone, floating in a black abyss. Soon the warrior became aware that he was curled in a fetal position, still clutching his Masamune. The touch of a light silky object tickled his nose, annoyed he swatted at this bangs to find they were not the cause. To his amazement, a black wing had sprouted from his back and was now curled around his form.

As he began stretching his limbs he ascended slowly until his boots touched a surface. He now stood in a cold, dusty wasteland with twisted barren trees. The ex-general raised an elegant eyebrow as a tumbleweed rolled by his boots. He now realized that his body was healed but he was still wearing his trademark uniform. Gazing at the black outfit brought memories to his mind in a flash, they came upon him in an unceasing torrent.

..."_Cloud._"

That name was forever burned into Sephiroth's being, and had him grinding his teeth in anger. The only man to defeat him and destroy his quest for godhood was his worthless clone. For a moment he was consumed with cruel thoughts of revenge before remembering his current state. On the distant horizon of the endless wasteland he noticed a soothing green light, which radiated acceptance and peace. He could hear the sounds of laughing and happy voices blending in harmony. He was drawn to the warmth it seemed to radiate.

"What is left for me now?" He asked aloud.

Not waiting for an answer he tried to run towards the light of the Lifestream. The faster he went the farther away it seemed. Panting he stopped running and his heart sank at the reality of his situation. _Of course the Lifestream would not accept the bloodstained soul of a murderer such as mine. _

"It seems I have been banned from the life stream for my crimes. " Only the lonely silence answered him.

A chorus of voices in the life stream began to sing an enchanting song in a different language, yet he understood bits and pieces.

He let out a sigh of frustration and sat down looking at his bleak surroundings.

"Ouch, what the..?" Something small and round was in the back pocket of his trench coat. Reaching a gloved hand inside he produced a small circular stone that seemed to glow from within.

"What's this? I can not believe I still have it."

It was a stone of beautiful silver. He'd had it for as long as he could remember. As a child Sephiroth had found it in pile of junk on one of lab tables. When he'd asked Hojo about it, the scientist offhandedly remarked that it was his deceased mother. He'd never believe anything Hojo said, but that did not stop him from taking it. He had not parted with it all this time. Just the possibility of some attachment to his mother was enough to make him hold on to it for several years. Had the stone been found with Jenova? He had not been able to get to know her, and on top of that he'd failed her.

"Fate---Monstrous and empty." he said tonelessly

"Sors immanis et inanis.." sang the voices mockingly.

"Come, come, Oh come, do not let me die" he cried

"Veni, veni, venias ne me mori facias.." continued the voices.

As if by incitation the stone in has hand began to grow warm. A single ray of light shot up from the stone cutting through the darkness. He looked up to see a pale woman with white angel wings smiling down upon him. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing a doll like face. It was a very pale and fragile face, which seemed oddly familiar. The smile she wore could not conceal the pain in her eyes.

"My dear Sephiroth, how you've grown! She tried desperately to maintain her composure, brushing the tears from her eyes. Oh, forgive me, my name is Lucretia, I've come from the life stream to give you another chance. "

His heart beat rapidly at such a possibility, anything was better than this place. Seeing her tear stained cheeks confused him greatly.

_Why does she appear to care?_ The silver haired warrior reached up to touch her hand as she reached down to him.

"The winged one of the lower reaches..." he murmured to himself

"Haryuu no hanekata..." sang the voices

He frowned as his hand passed through hers.

" I, I would forever be in your debt, but why would you help me?"

"I care very much for you, and can not stand to see your soul trapped here. That vile alien life form, Jenova, used you to try and destroy the planet. She did not succeed here, however her core essence remains in another dimension. " Lucrecia looked up from her clasped hands right into his aquamarine eyes. She already felt guilt over not being able to protect him in the past, and now she must give this burden to him.

" Even now there are those who seek to find her a vessel and revive her. The planet needs your help; the scales are too unbalanced without you. This will be your last chance to redeem your self the choice is yours. "

She began to fade away.

"Take care of yourself, and learn to trust in others, that is the key to life. When you are ready to leave simply hold the stone and say your name. " Her voice now barely a whisper

"Thank you, I will, but I still don't see why you would help ME? Who are you?"

"I am your mother and I love you with all my heart. If only I'd been able to hold you just once.."

"MOTHER! Don't go!" he cried. The woman vanished to join the other souls flowing within the Lifestream. His shoulders slumped, and his eyes began to sting.

"I understand now, I was a fool. What did I think I was doing? Trying to BECOME A GOD!" he screamed aloud. I shall do my best, for my true mother. "

He held the stone to his heart and bowed his head, bangs falling forward.

" I am Sephiroth." He spoke with conviction, and for the first time a single tear began it's journey along his face. In a swirl of black feathers he too vanished.

"SEPHIROTH" sang the voices of the life stream.

Tiffany Hartline


End file.
